Yo tu espadachín, tú mi francotiradora
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: Atrapado en una relación que nunca pidió, Kirito es contactado por un conocido de la "División Virtual" y termina transfiriéndose a GGO. En aquel sitio, se dará cuenta que su investigación no irá para nada como tenía anticipado y su búsqueda le llevará a encontrar lo que anhelaba hallar: El amor. ¿Sinon le corresponderá? Y...¿Qué hará con Asuna? Kirito x Sinon


¿De dónde rayos salió este fic? Ni idea ._. El que me viese de nuevo la primera parte de SAO y pasara directamente a la primera parte de la segunda, (ignorando el rellenazo de las otras mitades) logró que mi mente shippeara a Kirito-kun y Sinon-chan :3 (me caga que la pasaran a secundaria así de gacho :v). Y bueno, ¡He aquí mi creación! :D Espero que les guste.

AVISO: Este fic está ambientado casi exactamente como en el anime, con la diferencia de que, Kirito nunca ha estado cómodo con Asuna en ámbito de pareja. La ve como una amiga y nada más, sin embargo, Asuna no entendió las indirectas de ello. ¡Ah! Y ellos nunca se vieron al terminar el Ancraid, el único en hablar con Kayaba Akihiko fue Kirito, mientras que Asuna inevitablemente fue secuestrada en ALO. Por todos los sucesos que ocurrieron, además del estado de Asuna por su traumatica estadía en ese juego, Kirito no pudo esclarecer las cosas. Teniendo así que aguantar un martirio de culpa e incomodidad desde hace ya un año.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Martirio._**

Debía ser una broma. Sí, debía ser una cruel y mala broma, o eso le gustaría pensar. Para esos momentos no tenía escapatoria de ese terrible destino virtual. No, no tenía escapatoria de esa nueva realidad, si moría en el juego…lo haría en la vida real. Entendía hasta cierto punto a Kayaba Akihiko, aunque odiase admitirlo quizá hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en circunstancias iguales a las que él pasaba para cometer aquella acción. 213 personas habían muerto apenas al comienzo de ese caótico destino, y él no planeaba ser uno más ni ahora ni después.

¿Bastaba con llegar al piso 100, no? Entonces con mantenerse vivo y sano hasta entonces sería suficiente para sobrevivir a ese mundo. Ahora se encontraba recorriendo el camino que llevaba al siguiente pueblo, y visitar otros 3 antes de llegar con el Jefe del primer piso. Salió mientras los demás jugadores se encontraban aturdidos por lo sucedido, fue una buena estrategia, la EXP y dinero que podían ganarse eran limitados. Se sentía impotente al haber dejado solo a Klein, sin embargo confiaba en que él sabría cómo cuidarse hasta que esa odisea terminase.

Llegó abatido al pueblo siguiente a la Ciudad de los inicios, sintiéndose peor aún al recordar como Klein tardó en aprender lo básico en el Campo Oeste. Empezaba a dudar si realmente estaría bien solo. Y fue en ese pueblo que su martirio comenzó, justo cuando conoció a Asuna Yuuki. La chica era una buena persona, muy linda interior y exteriormente, y noble a pesar de su apariencia. Formaron un grupo temporal para derrotar a todos los jefes y al fin salir del Ancraid, Asuna era muy fuerte, pero sin embargo no sabía usar la ironía ni el sentido figurado. Era muy realista y tomaba todo a lo literal, eso fue lo que inició el infierno de Kirito: La ingenuidad.

Lograron destruir el Ancraid tras dos años de jugar. Al igual que salvar a Asuna de su jaula en ALO, que él fuese el que quedara como un héroe ante los ojos de la peli-naranja fue lo peor. Y mantener esa farsa le costaba horrores a Kirito. Más sabiendo que Liz, Silica y Suguha ya nunca le mantenían fija la mirada, todo por los infantiles y graciosos celos de Asuna. Su único consuelo en todo aquello, después de estar 3 años experimentando problemas, era Yui. La había nombrado su hija, y ella había aceptado.

— ¿Papá? — lo llamó Yui, volando frente al rostro de Kirito al verlo tan ido.

— Perdona Yui, ¿Dijiste algo?

La niña recordó el cómo se habían conocido, y sonrió para sí. Pero esa sonrisa se borró al recordar que a pesar de que llamaba a Asuna "Mamá", Kirito nunca la besaba ni le daba una muestra de cariño romántico a la chica. ¿Era por qué Kirito no sabía que Yui llamaba a Asuna "Mamá"? No entendía del todo, llamaba así a Asuna ya que esta le había dicho que era la novia de su papá, ¿Entonces por qué no se besaban?

— Oye, papá. ¿Quién es mi mamá?

— Qué preguntas haces, Yui — contestó Kirito nervioso — Bueno…hum, digamos que aún no tienes.

Lo sabía, algo de por sí no le olía bien. ¿Por qué no le dijo, "Asuna es tu mamá"? Era muy raro. Aprovechó que estaban solos en la casa del piso 22 en ALO, ni su "mamá" ni las demás se habían conectado aún. Recordó su antigua casa en SAO, y una pregunta vaciló en su mente.

— Oye, papá. ¿Por qué compraron la casa en SAO? ¿Por qué volvieron a comprarla aquí?

— Verás Yui, esa es una larga historia, la cual no es apta para niños — contestó algo incómodo de recordar.

— Solo estamos nosotros dos aquí, papá. Los demás tardarán mucho en llegar. De ser posible, quisiera escuchar esa historia con todos los detalles.

— Pero…está bien Yui. Te la contaré.

El sprigan de pelo negro sentó a la pequeña hada Yui en un cojín sobre la mesa, y acomodó una silla frente a ella para tomar asiento. La pequeña dedicó cada segundo a escuchar el relato de su padre, sabía que no le omitiría nada. Después de todo ella fácilmente le sacaría más tarde los detalles de una u otra forma. No daba crédito a lo que sus pequeños oídos escuchaban, más de una vez tuvo que repetirle a su padre lo que ella había entendido para comprender bien. Entonces su "mamá"…

— ¡Hola! ¡Ah, Kirito espera! — justo cuando Asuna y Silica junto con Klein se habían conectado, el muchacho se desconectó.

El pelinegro, al escuchar aquella voz que le llamaba, por reflejo se terminó desconectando sin siquiera regresar el saludo. De hacerlo, Asuna querría y haría que se quedara con ella, se le acercaría demasiado como siempre. Él tendría que fingir, como siempre, tenerle un cariño inexistente más allá de la amistad. Ese día no se sentía capaz de mantener su teatro, teatro mismo que la peli-naranja creó…

— Supongo que ya le dolía la cabeza, de todos nosotros él es el que sufre más las secuelas del Never Gear — intentó excusarle — Aunque el Smurphere no nos causa malestares a nosotros. — murmuró Klein.

— Supongo. Yui, ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Asuna a su pequeña autonombrada hija.

— Bien, señorita Asuna —susurró inaudiblemente.

— ¿Eh?

— Dije que bien, Mamá.

Con eso la pequeña voló a su habitación en el segundo piso. Todo era un revoltijo para su pequeña, y aún en desarrollo, mentalidad. No culpaba a Asuna, ni a su padre, no culpaba a nadie. Sin embargo, según lo que había concluido, ¿No sería mejor si su Papá hablase con la joven?

Por su parte Kirito se encontraba camino a su cita de trabajo con un colega de ALO que trabajaba para el gobierno nipón. Al parecer quería que investigará un juego, pero el sospechaba que era una excusa para interrogarlo de nuevo sobre todo lo que sabía de SAO. Se encontraba manejando su motocicleta, teniendo la mente despejada. No quería tener un accidente.

Llegó finalmente al lugar designado, un lujoso restaurante. Debió imaginarlo. Se encontró cara a cara con Seijirou, y ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana. Al recibir la invitación de pedir todo lo que quiera comer, intentó no contenerse a ordenar esos carísimos platillos, pero su consciencia le hizo moderarse.

— Conociéndote estás a sólo unos segundos de preguntarme por qué te llamé. Bien, esta vez no es ninguna treta para que me digas algo sobre SAO, realmente necesito que investigues un juego. El nombre de ese juego es Gun Gale Online, según mis reportes ha habido dos muertes reales por un disparo dentro del juego a manos de un jugador que se proclamó Death Gun — un folio con hojas y fotografías no se hizo esperar — En pocas palabras, ese jugador, de alguna manera está reviviendo la pesadilla de SAO. Pero, ¿Crees que un disparo en el juego realmente acabe con la vida de los jugadores? Es por eso que necesito que investigues GGO. Quiero saber cuál es el secreto detrás del truco.

La pesadilla de SAO… ¿Quién sería tan estúpido y estaría lo suficientemente loco como para hacer eso? Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, pero ¿Qué probabilidades había? Además, ¿Qué ganaría de todo eso? ¿Dinero? ¿Prestigio? No le interesaba en esos instantes, tendría que mentirle a los demás al igual que transferirse a otro juego y-…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? — estar lejos de Asuna — Yo tampoco creo que sea por un disparo virtual. ¿Los cerebros de las víctimas no estaban dañados?

— Vamos Kirito, te pagaré esto — con una seña, a lo que Kirito abrió la boca con sorpresa, ¡Eso era mucho dinero! — Con respecto a tu pregunta, los cuerpos fueron encontrados en un estado de putrefacción, uno de 5 días y por suerte el otro en una de menos de 2 días, la autopsia reveló que murieron de un paro cardiaco. Sus cerebros estaban en perfecto estado en lo que cabe. Ambos vivían solos, así que encontrar los cuerpos apenas ellos hubiesen muerto nos fue imposible, gracias a los caseros y vecinos pudimos saber de esas muertes.

— Ya veo. Entonces, con permiso. — se levantó de su asiento, llevando consigo el archivo del juego.

Una vez llegó a casa, se lo pensó bastante. Hacer lo que iría hacer, de mantenerlo en secreto, significaría estar lejos de Asuna un largo rato… Eso bastó para decidirse. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Faltaba una semana para comenzar las clases, así que tenía que esforzarse al máximo por averiguar de una vez aquello que lo estaba poniendo tan intranquilo. Tenía una leve sospecha, sólo eso.

Se puso el Smurphere y se conectó a ALO. Como supuso, para esos momentos Asuna y las demás chicas estaban de vuelta al mundo real. Al entrar a la casa se topó con Yui y con Klein. Mejor así. Parecía que el destino le sonreía un poco, si tenía suerte como hasta ahora, podría irse de ese juego pasando desapercibido.

— Kirito, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— Sí, Klein. Necesito decirles algo a ustedes dos, confío en que me harán el favor.

— ¿Qué es?… ¡Convertirás tu cuenta! ¿A dónde? — preguntó el joven, ante la atenta mirada de Yui, una vez Kirito les contó la situación.

Quiso sonreírles para tranquilizarlos, pero en vez de eso, terminó adoptando una expresión un tanto seria. Debía ser discreto. No quería preocupar a los demás, de ser así, todos querrían acompañarle a esa misión. Silica, Liz, Suguha, Klein, Yui… Asuna…

— No les puedo decir, en eso consiste el favor. Quiero que le digan a Asuna y los demás que me metí a trabajar temporalmente, y que por error borré todos mis contactos.

— Ya veo. Si conviertes tu cuenta tu nombre se borra temporalmente de ALO, y si borras tus contactos, igual tu nombre desaparecerá de la lista de amigos de los demás, ya que borrarás las alianzas. — afirmó Yui convencida.

— Exacto. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré fuera de ALO, por eso necesito de su apoyo.

— ¿Por qué no les dices a Asuna y los demás de una vez? — cuestionó Yui cautelosa

Esa pregunta logró tensarle. ¿Decirle a Asuna? ¡Jamás! Ella sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno. En esa ocasión, pese a su gran paciencia, quería ir solo. Quería estar solo. Quería…estar lejos de Asuna. Tendría que sacar alguna excusa buena, puso a trabajar a mil su cerebro y dijo lo primero que le pareció creíble.

— Bueno, ese es el problema — la quería lejos — El juego al que me trasferiré posiblemente en el me encuentre a uno de los viejos miembros del Ataúd Risueño — lo suficientemente lejos como para soltar algo así.

— ¡Estás loco! — el pelirrojo casi da un bote, ¿Su excusa? Quizá se pasó un poco — Si les dices claramente Asuna nunca te dejará ir, le diría a tu madre y a Suguha y adiós libertad con el Smurphere.

— Por eso mismo, Klein. No pueden enterarse. Para evitar que me desconecten si se enteran, no me conectaré en mi casa, por favor guarden bien este secreto.

— De acuerdo — accedió, que Klein aceptara le quitó un peso de encima — Ten cuidado. Apresúrate a transferirte, en media hora más se conectarán.

— Nos vemos — una leve sonrisa salió de los labios del joven, y tras unos ajustes, desapareció.

— Nos vemos, papá — dijo Yui.

Kirito salió de ALO. Y tras un proceso no muy tardado, ingresó a GGO. En un principio, antes de confirmar su transferencia, pensó en su relación con Asuna. ¿Cuánto más aguantaría a ese ritmo antes de no poder más con esa farsa? Cada día, cada vez en aumento, se sentía asfixiar. La chica le quería, pero él, él no la-…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Acabó en la plataforma central, y tras ver un poco los alrededores mientras la vista se le ajustaba al entorno, se vio las manos. Y pasó, un largo mechón azabache le cayó por uno de sus costados. Eso le desconcertó totalmente.

— ¿Huh? — Con dos dedos tomó el mechón y lo examinó a base del tacto — ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!

Soltó ese tremendo grito al verse en el vidrio de la pared detrás de sí. Sus ropas se asemejaban a un pijama, suponía que era la ropa por defecto que se obtenía al iniciar la partida en GGO. Su apariencia se asemejaba demasiado a su sprigan de ALO, debido a que este era igual a su avatar de SAO, el cual revelaba su apariencia real. Sin embargo, la diferencia estaba en que en GGO, se veía un poco más… ¿Delgado? Bueno, su pelo estaba mucho más crecido y sus cejas levemente más delgadas, haciéndolo ver como una chica.

— Disculpe, señorita, ¿Le interesaría venderme su cuenta por 5 mega créditos? ¡Su avatar es un F-1300! Son muy raros, véndamelo por favor.

— ¿S-señorita?

Ante la petición de un hombre extraño que se le acercó, se puso pálido. Corrió hacia uno de los vestidores públicos que había cerca de ahí, y estando fuera de la vista de los demás se palpó el pecho plano, sin pensarlo. Temeroso, estiró el elástico de su pantalón y ropa interior: suspiró. ¡Su avatar que convirtió pasó de un sprigan de ALO a un trap en GGO! ¡Un trap! ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él?

¿Qué iría a hacer? Su estado era raro pareciendo una combinación de ambos símbolos de género, como usaban los de "División Virtual" para mantenerse lo más posible en el anonimato, aunque fuese un chico realmente. Solamente dicha división podía ocultar su verdadero género en juegos que involucraran el Smurphere ¿Seijirou tendría algo que ver?

Resopló hastiado y caminó, ignorando lo mejor posible los piropos que le lanzaban cada dos por tres. Lo primero sería ganar reputación, y después descubrir el truco de ese tan Death Gun. Sin embargo eso le sería imposible por ahora, ¡Estaba perdido! Mientras se lamentaba, divisó una silueta a lo lejos, y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Disculpe!

Era una chica de cabello azul turquesa, por sus pintas diría que es una francotiradora. Aunque claro que no sabía mucho de armas de fuego. Se lamentó, arrepintiéndose de haberle hablado, creyendo que ella pensaría que quería coquetearle.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Es la primera vez que juegas?

Le sorprendió que le ayudara de tan buena manera. Ah sí, debía de pensar que era una mujer. Bueno, dejaría que creyese eso por ahora. Tuvo un corto debate interno, era actuar o perder la oportunidad de recabar información. Sería un duro golpe a su orgullo: Se sostuvo la cara con una mano, ladeándola, haciendo gestos muy femeninos.

— Sí, es mi primera vez. Mh… estoy buscando un lugar llamado oficina central y…me perdí.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahí? — ya se encontraban caminando en dirección a ese lugar.

Sería sincero, debido a que lo ayudaba y se sentía mal mintiéndole sobre su género, pero no demasiado. En ese caso, podría decirle la verdad, formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que contagió inconscientemente a la peli-turquesa.

— Quiero inscribirme en un torneo llamado "Ballet of Bullets".

— ¿En BoB? — su asombró fue palpable — Tus status podrían no ser suficientes ya que es la primera vez que juegas. Vaya, tienes agallas para participar en algo así a la primera.

— Como convertí mi cuenta quizá sí tenga el estatus necesario.

— ¿Y qué te hizo venir a un juego que huele a alcantarilla y a petróleo?

"Vine a encontrar a un loco sobreviviente de SAO que está asesinando por gusto". Ni loco podría responderle eso con franqueza. Si lo hacía, le sacaría su nombre y eso sería problemático. "Kirigaya Kazuto", para los más cotillas "Kirito", era un nombre que no se le escapaba a la prensa, ni mucho menos, a los jugadores de mundos virtuales. Todo debido a finalizar el ancraid, por consecuente, acabar esa masacre.

— Solo había jugado juegos de fantasía hasta ahora — le urgía un pretexto — Tenía ganas de probar algo estilo ciber punk, y tengo mucho interés en las armas de fuego.

Con esa respuesta, hizo aflorar una sonrisa sincera en la chica de pelo turquesa. Tras ser llevado a una tienda especializada en armas, se encontraron con un problema: dinero. Apenas tenía 1000 créditos, no le alcanzaría para nada. Tras pensar, y rechazar amablemente una propuesta de préstamo de dinero por parte de la francotiradora, terminaron en un casino.

— Alguien contribuirá al pozo — soltó divertida la de mechones azules.

El juego consistía en correr un tramo, esquivando los disparos del pistolero NPC. Pero era difícil por lo angosto del camino, más que tras pasar los ocho metros disparaba mucho más rápido y la reducida anchura del tramo hacía imposible moverse hacia los lados. Quedaban de frente al pistolero. Si lograban tocarlo, ganarían todo lo del pozo: actualmente 302, 058 créditos.

Un sujeto intentó ganarle al juego, evidenciando en todas las desventajas que este te ponía al jugar. Evidentemente perdió, lamentándose junto con sus compañeros. Kirito se lo pensó un poco, y tras descubrir lo de las líneas de predicción se decidió a jugar ante la mirada asombrada de su compañera. Después de haber jugado SAO, un trauma de que si moría en el juego lo haría en la vida real se le había quedado en la mente.

— Oye…

Para cuando la joven lo llamó, ya había empezado el juego. Salió disparado de la línea de inicio, y esquivó con facilidad los disparos del NPC hasta llegar a la línea de los 10 metros, realmente las líneas de predicción eran muy útiles. Al sobrepasar esa distancia, tuvo que barrerse para poder evitar que las balas le diesen, y al incorporarse una vez que pasaron las balas, tuvo que pegar un brinco para esquivar la pistola de rayos que el enojado pistolero sacó al ver a Kirito a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Sucedió lo que había tardado tanto en pasar, tras aterrizar del salto, tocó al pistolero. Acto seguido le llegó un mensaje de confirmación para recoger su premio, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los que se habían estado burlando de él desde que inicio el juego.

— Oye... ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Casi al final esquivaste láser a menos de dos metros, casi no hay tiempo para reaccionar a las líneas de predicción — preguntó la joven de pelo azul, asentida de todos los demás chismosos — ¿Qué hiciste?

— Huh… ¡Sólo hay que predecir las líneas de predicción! — contestó nerviosamente.

Eso dejó perplejos a los demás. O esa "chica" era un genio o estaba loca, pensaron. Al terminar esa demostración de habilidades, la joven lo llevó de compras. Revisaron las mejores posibilidades, se compró una pistola de láser pequeña como arma secundaria, y un sable de fotones como arma primaria. Escogió el equipo que más se le acomodara o, mejor dicho, uno que su acompañante escogió para su tipo de status.

Casi muere de la pena a la hora de cambiarse, pues su avatar llevaba un top y un bóxer femeninos negros entallados a su cuerpo. ¡Que la tierra lo tragara! ¡Para rematar su compañera tuvo la gran idea de cambiarse frente a él! Evidentemente le dio la espalda, equipó todo lo que necesitaba y salió del vestidor casi corriendo, rojo como un tomate.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡Ya casi cierran las inscripciones! ¡Vamos, sólo tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a la oficina central!

La joven lo jaló de la muñeca, y él hizo lo mismo. La subió en un buggie, y tras la afirmación de la joven, aceleró a todo lo que daba. Conducir esa máquina era difícil según se enteró, por eso nadie los usaba, pero él lo veía demasiado fácil. Llegaron a la oficina con 3 minutos antes de que se cerraran las inscripciones, los cuales les fueron suficientes para inscribirse. Ambos quedaron en el bloque F.

— Oye, ahora que lo pienso no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos como se debe. Soy Sinon, una francotiradora. — comentó la joven que tanto lo había ayudado, le sonrió. Al parecer le tenía mucha confianza.

— Mucho gusto, Sinon-chan. Yo soy Kirito, supongo que me conocerán próximamente como un espadachín o algo así. — Dijo entre risas.

— Ese nombre… Mh, estoy segura de haberlo escuchado por algún lado — murmuró pensativa — Es un curioso nickname.

Le sonrió concierta pizca de nerviosismo. Casi lo descubre, sería peligroso tanto para ella como para él, en caso de que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas y realmente se tratara de un integrante del Ataúd Risueño. Sinon se le guindó del brazo, y caminaron así todo el tramo hasta llegar al lugar de espera para los duelos. Las cosas empezarían a complicarse desde ahora.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, comenten para saber si les gusta y que puedo mejorar ^w^


End file.
